hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joster285
) | nationality = American | countrycode = us | country = United States | countrycode2 = us | occupation = | hideb = | known = *Fegelein the Führer *The Console Wars *Resolution Revolution | style = *Traditional / Modified Traditional *Special FX *Story | influence = *Hitler Rants Parodies *KakashiBallZ *Kevinjanssen21 *vzorkic | collabmembers = | other names = Joester Films (as seen in videos) | no yt = | channelname = CloneOfJoster285 | wikia name = Joster285 | uotm = | potm month = Nov '14, and Mar '15 | potm plural = yes | hall of fame = | dpa = | unterganger awards = yes |debut = 2009 |gen = 1 | hall of fame = December 2015}} Joster285 (now known as CloneOfJoster285) is an American Unterganger. He was born on June 24, 1992 in Muskegon, MI and raised in Hart, MI. He originally started out in 2009, but only managed to make a few parodies due to other projects he was working on at the time. His influences are the Untergangers Hitler Rants Parodies, KakashiBallZ, Kevinjanssen21, & vzorkic. He currently has over 900 subscribers and 48 Downfall Parodies out of his 150 videos. On 19 December 2011, he retired from Unterganging and went on to work on other projects of his own. Then, on 15 December 2013, he stepped out of retirement with his feature-length parody, The Console Wars. Up until 2018, Joster sought to do social-commentary themed parodies. Video Updates in forms of Downfall Parodies (2009) ﻿'In July 2009, hard at work on a 9th episode of his Machinima series, Joe of the Dead, joster285 announced that its release would probably '﻿'''be delayed for a while in the form of a Downfall parody using the original Bunker scene. This would be his subject for future parodies he would make up until the series was over. Suspension, CloneOfJoster285, & rage diarrhea (2010) In September 2010﻿, 'joster285's account was suspended due to a copyright claim on one of his videos, Cripple Fight They Live dub, by Viacom. So, he went on to his backup channel, CloneOfJoster285, to re-upload most of his old videos, but not before making another Downfall parody. It started off at the dinner scene with the actual translation until when Hitler reads about joster285's suspension. This sends Hitler into a tirade and, eventually, a case of "rage diarrhea". Then, a couple months later, a follow-up was released. It starts off with Hitler thanking Speer, Fegelein, and others for coming to a meeting he arranged as he's looking at a model city for no reason. He announces that he's on the hunt for the one whom gave him the diarrhea from the last incident. He states that he had Goebbels go search for the one responsible... only to have him backlash. The parody concludes with Fegelein saying, "My Führer, it wasn't me this time. I swear it." An Unfortunate Event (2011) On January 2011, now beginning a mini-series adaptation of H.P. Lovecraft's Herbert West, Re-Animator, joster285 went to upload the second episode, "Plague-Demon". After 2 unsuccessful attempts, he went to delete the failed uploads, but accidentally clicked on the box that selects all of his videos and ends up deleting them all.﻿ After a little tantrum, joster285 went on to re-upload most of his old videos AGAIN, but not before announcing so through another Downfall Parody. Once again using the 'Original Bunker scene', it starts off with Krebs telling Hitler about the recent uploads from his subscribed channels. Hitler asks about CloneOfJoster285's videos & Jodl tells him about the incident after Krebs hesitates to do so. This, once again, sends Hitler into another tirade causing him to call CloneOfJoster285 "Full-retard". He even goes far to compare him with Devil May Cry fans & their extremely negative reactions to the TGS trailer for the Devil May Cry reboot and also briefly considers putting him in a death camp in Auschwitz. Later on, Hitler surely calms down when he learns of CloneOfJoster285 currently re-uploading his videos. Several weeks later, a follow-up was released using the Downfall Green Screen Pack by KakashiBallZ. It starts off with Speer telling Hitler of CloneOfJoster285's progress. Then, Hitler decides to watch scat porn for some bizarre reason. The generals get annoyed by this, but despite what they're saying, he retorts with, "I'm watching porn and that's final!" We then see that Burgdorf requests Fegelein to kill him. Of course, he agrees. Walking into Hitler (whom is watching fart porn at the moment), he aims his gun at him and shouts "Heil Hitler!" before shooting him in the head. One day later, we see that Fegelein has now taken over as the Führer. The video concludes with Burgdorf drunk singing Berzerker. Fegelein the Führer After his previous parody, joster285 decided to follow up with a feature-esque parody where we see Fegelein become the Führer. His reason for doing so was that he wanted there to be a parody where Fegelein actually rises to power and not just commit antics against Hitler for the rest of his life.﻿ Retirement After the success of Fegelein the Führer, Joster started to get some ideas for a sequel (some of which would end up in The Console Wars). However, he started to lose interest and motivation over the months. Eventually, he cancelled all plans for the sequel. Growing more & more bored with Unterganging and wanting to work on other projects, Joster retired. Life for the bunker after Joster's Retirement (Mockumentary) (2012) It has been over a year since Joster last made a Downfall Parody. Now, he has moved on to making short films and Anime Comedy/Music Videos. Much later, a documentary crew went to interview those involved in the parodies as they appeared to have also moved on. The Bunker Crew: Where are they now? Hitler went on to start his music career releasing an Industrial Metal solo album (and later getting sued by Glenn Danzig for Plagarism). Gunsche went on to do an Iron Sky parody. Fegelein was checked into rehab by Himmler (now retired from antics) for his drinking problem. Goering suffered a fatal heart attack from over-eating. Burgdorf went through anorexia after having constant diarrhea from apple cider. Goebbels went to war with Eternia and got his face burned off during a fight with He-Man himself. Weidling was the only one smart enough to leave behind the parodies and went on to become a top General. What went on during making the parodies According to Hitler, countless ideas for parodies came rolling in causing the crew to be over-worked. Burgdorf had a breakdown in the middle of filming a parody. People would often leave the set (At one point, Hitler escorts Traudl off a parody-in-progress). Fegelein became so over-worked that he would often show up drunk lighting people on fire by flicking a cigarette. Goering once wrestled Joster over 7 pounds of Swedish Bull meat. Goebbels once got his face planted in dough by Goering saying he was making a monster cookie. Gunsche claims the crew got him drunk to participate in the parodies. Stepping out of Retirement & The Console War (2013) On Summer 2013, still retired, Joster decided to partake in the Downfall Re-enactment 2.0 Contest hosted by DictatorAntics. Meanwhile, E3 2013 was going on as the Playstation 4 and the Xbox One were being revealed. While there was high buzz in the gaming industry, that would also mean that fanbases would start lashing out at each other with Microsoft catching mounds of hate for the original policies introduced with the Xbox One at the time. The policies are now reversed, but Microsoft caught even more backlash including a petition to bring back the old policies (Although it's believed the petition was started by a Sony fan). Amused, and annoyed, by all the flame wars in every comment section of every gaming article, Joster decided to do two Downfall Parodies poking fun at the condescending attitude of Sony fanboys, half-hearted arguments made by Microsoft fans, government conspiracy nuts (among recent news about the NSA), and snobbish behavior of Computer gamers. However, he didn't have much intentions on stepping out of retirement. Then, Black Friday came around. Dormancy (2018) On March 27, Joster posted a channel update video saying that he wouldn't be active in the DP community, citing loss of interest, wanting to work on other projects, and the community drama at the time. He also said that he will only make a Downfall Parody if he gets a good-enough idea for one. Editing Style Joster285 started out with Windows Movie Maker, but later moved onto Sony Vegas HD 9 and then to Vegas Pro 14. His parodies would often include headpasting combined with green screening. Personal life Joster285 is a High School graduate. In his spare time, he usually plays video games, listens to music, and watches movies once in a while. When he's not making Downfall parodies, he makes anime comedy videos and short films. He also makes "This is how you DON'T play" videos on his gaming channel, Joster Plays. Joster285 is also an avid fan of Grindhouse movies, action movies, Industrial/Metal music, punk rock, anime, ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, bad creepypasta, and first-person shooters. Gallery File:Joester_Films.jpg|Old logo External links * CloneOfJoster285's Youtube Channel * Joster Plays channel, where he also posts parodies of DarkSydePhil/DSPGaming * Fegelein the Führer * Fegelein the Führer: Extended Ending Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers Category:Parody of the Month Recipients